A legend spreads
by Diana1
Summary: Just a little piece of insanity. Hope you enjoy ^_^


*bows*

*bows*

Ohayo minna-san. My beta reader (and future wife) just ended the hard work of correcting my grammar and spelling errors, so I thought I could share with you the perfect job she did. If some of my fics are at least far decent it's because a very busy, but very kind person has the patient to beta-read them. I'll never thank Caer enough for being the wonderful person she is.

Ok, on with the serious stuff...

Title: A legend spreads

Author(geez, that's a BIG word):Diana

Warnings:none

Pairings:none

Disclaimer:I own only the cigarette I'm smoking in this moment and in the future I'll own a lung cancer, that's sad enough so don't sue.

Notes: that's my second fic written from the POV of an Oz soldier. It's a little piece of insanity without a real meaning, but I still hope someone enjoys reading.

Feedback:yes, please. I'm passing thruogh a masochist period, I would like a spit in the eye...

Ok, on with the fic!

A LEGEND SPREADS

In those times of war, around most of the Oz bases lingered a sort of legend.   
Many rumours whispered about a mysterious enemy appearing at midnight as from nowhere, destroying everything and then vanishing into the night again.   
At the beginning, no one could believe it, the officers tended to minimize, reducing those rumours at the level of stupid gossips, but as time went on and more and more bases were destroyed without even know exactly how, also the officers begun to worry.   
In the dormitories, where the recruits slept, the younger soldiers continued over and over again to feed the rumours and the fear narrating to each other what they knew about the mysterious enemy.   
"I've heard no one survives after seeing him. Every time he comes, he destroys the entire base."   
"That's true!"  
"How scary!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Lt.Watson told me that once there was a survivor, but he couldn't talk anymore."  
"What? Why?"  
"For the shock!"  
"Oh my..."  
"How scary!"  
"Yeah!!!"  
"At the end, there is someone who can defeat Oz."   
"I never thought it could be possible."  
"How scary..."   
"Yeah..."  
The older soldiers, instead, who should be brave at any cost to not scare even more the younger companions, tried to hide their fears and exorcize them standing together for renewing their faith into Oz's strength.  
"Oz can't be defeated!"  
"Yeah!!!"  
"Oz will protect us!!!"  
"Oh yeah!"  
"Oz will die for us!"  
"Yeah! Yeah!"  
"But we are Oz..."  
"Oh!"   
"Shit..."

It was a serene night. The moon was shining in the sky and the stars were clearly visible.   
On one of the tall turrets of the base Milos was yawning: staying alone all night watching the dark wasn't exactly exciting.  
Patting his cheeks to try to awake at least a bit, Milos remembered the old days at his parents farm. Life was so relaxing there, but never boring. Everyday there were the cows to milk, the chickens to feed and his mum made such good tarts with the plum marmalade!  
Sighing, Milos checked the time on his watch. Four more hours and then he would be off-duty.  
His mum had told him not to join Oz.  
"What are you going for?" She had said, while crying in her apron. "You'll only get killed!"  
"But mum!" He had tried to protest.  
"I will not hear 'but mum', you're going to stay here, understood? You will not go away from m...m...meeeeeeeeeee!"   
Watching his mum crying he had felt a little guilty, but, unfortunately, his desire to travel all over the world had been stronger.   
He had left his parents' farm in the mountains of Transylvania, had joined Oz and after almost six months he still was in the same base he was first assigned.  
"Tsk", he said loudly. "Travelling... Oh sure! I travel a lot, up and down from this miserable turret!"  
Again, his thoughts turned towards his parents' farm. He wanted to see it again. He wanted so much to be able to eat his mum's tarts again, sitting with his whole family around the fire in winter, while outside it snowed and inside his old grandpa told them of ancient legends about Vlad Tepes, the warrior who sold his soul to the devil to become Dracula the immortal prince of the darkness.  
Giggling he remembered how much his grandpa's stories had scared him: he always ended up in bed shaking with fear and holding tight in his hand, a piece of garlic.   
He had been a boy full of fantasy.  
Leaning against the railing of the turret he looked down at the darkness. That was one of the new tactics of Oz: switching off all lights when the night came. In this way, they thought to be less exposed to their enemies' eyes. Milos thought that could be right, but if the enemies couldn't see him, he also couldn't see the enemies...   
Something hit his neck. With a cry, Milos backed away from the railing and threw him self on the floor searching frantically for the torch, as his fingers touched something hard and cold he released a breath of relief.  
Still sprawled on the floor he lit the torch and looked for what had hit him. There, in an angle of the turret's ceiling was a bat... a little bat, no bigger than his own hand.   
Standing, Milos laughed at him self, only a stupid, innocuous, little bat.   
Still smiling he neared the bat and observed it for a moment. It's fine whiskers vibrated frantically and it's whole body shook a little, but Milos knew that was normal. He had seen plenty of bats, in Transylvania there were many and his mum had always told him to pay attention not to get to near to them because they could bite.  
"Bite eh?" said Milos to the bat. "Do you want to byte me and suck my blood?" He begun to giggle. "Don't' tell me you're Dracula 'cause I'm afraid I can't believe you!"  
Laughing he switched the torch off. He wanted to turn and retake his duty, when he noted something strange had happened to the turret: it was filled with a strange green light, also the bat's eyes and whiskers glowed in that light as his whole body did.   
"What the..." Milos did not panic, he still was a trained Oz soldier also if he was the son of superstitious Transylvanian farmers. First of all he controlled the torch: it was out. Then he checked for the few headlamps on the ceiling of the turret, but they were out too. Only then he finally turned around.  
What he saw, was something coming out directly from his childhood's nightmares. Two enormous green eyes were watching him over the railing of the turret. That eyes couldn't possibly be human or animals eyes, they were big as half a man and shined with that cold, green light.  
Milos blinked. Perhaps he was shocked, who knows. It's sure that he was frozen, all the muscles of his body did not obey anymore, all he could do was look into those eyes.  
Then, there came the voice, a young, cheerful voice:  
"Hello," greeted the voice.  
"He...Hel...Hello," answered Milos.  
"Nice night, ne?" Asked the voice.  
"Uh...Uh...Yes?" Milos hoped that was the right answer.  
"I definitely have something for nights full of stars, you?" Asked again the voice.  
"Uh...Sure!" Answered Milos, blinking.  
"You don't seem afraid of me..." Wondered the voice.  
"Uh...To be honest...I've already pissed in my trousers."  
The voice giggled softly.  
"Do you mind if I blow up this base?" Asked the voice again.  
"Excuse me?"   
"I know it's annoying", stated the voice. "But, I'm Shinigami and someone has to do the dirty work. Do you mind?"  
"Shini who?"  
The last thing Milos could remember was that voice tsk-ing: "I knew I should have chosen an easier name, Dracula hadn't all these problems..."

That night, the base Milos was on duty was destroyed. How he had survived was a mystery. He could only tell that, in the morning, he had found him self laying on the grass, far away from the still burning base. He became a hero between his comrades, everyone wanted to know what he had seen, but he never told anyone. The only thing he wanted to do was to return to Transylvania, to his parents, to the winters with the fire, he wanted to go home because, finally, it was his turn to tell a scary story.   
Only once, with Louis, his best friends among the soldiers, he alluded at big green eyes, a cheerful voice, a shini-who? of sort but his superiors were convinced he had dreamt, they did not believe.

In those times of war a legend lingered also around the tall peaks of the Transylvania's mountains. A legend about a monster with big green cold eyes and a cheerful voice, who used to ask politely if he could destroy an Oz base.

EPILOGUE   
Two sentinels were on duty on the turret of the base.  
"I've heard he always is followed by myriads of bats."  
"Bats?"  
"Yeah! If you see a bat, you can be sure he isn't too far away!"  
"But who is this enemy? Batman or Dracula?"  
A bat entered the turret, green light surrounded the two sentinels, a voice, young and cheerful, said: "None of them, I'm Shinigami! S-h-i-n-i-g-a-m-i !!!"  
While pissing in their pants, the two soldiers chorused: "Shini who?"

END...I suppose...

Thanks for reading! ^__^


End file.
